


Компромисс

by Zlatatsvet



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, honeypot entrapment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сандерс требует, чтобы Наполеон устроил Илье "медовую ловушку".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромисс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469404) by [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora). 



В Ливерпуле у двери гостиничного номера Наполеона ждал конверт. «М-ру Джонсу» – гласила надпись. Точки в обращении не было, значит, писал кто-то из Содружества Наций – или американец, притворяющийся британцем, – в соответствии с документами нынешней легенды Соло. Письмо могли подложить для отвлечения внимания, поэтому Соло, не вскрывая конверта, внес его в номер.  
Запечатано. Он проверил конверт со всех сторон. По ощущениям внутри не было ничего, кроме бумаги, но Соло всё же достал из сумки перчатки, а открыл письмо канцелярским ножом, заботливо предоставленным отелем.  
Просто листок. А! Сам Сандерс, вместо руки безымянного секретаря. Он развернул письмо. Там содержался адрес в Лионе, их следующем с Ильёй пункте назначения, и время. Подписи не было, но он узнал почерк автора – если это, конечно, была не фальшивка, что тоже нельзя исключать.  
Соло взял зажигалку для сигар и поджёг бумагу. Он работал на АНКЛ уже месяцев пять как, но официально перевод еще не завершили, поэтому Сандерс технически оставался его куратором. И не пойти будет… в общем, лучше пойти.  
Ждал его не Сандерс, поэтому Соло предпочёл убраться незамеченным. Хоть встречающие и выглядели как ЦРУ, но рисковать не хотелось.  
Вечером в отеле нашлась новая записка с другим адресом. На этот раз Сандерс был, поэтому Соло показался.  
\- Расскажи мне об АНКЛ, - приказал Сандерс.  
\- Вы знаете об их задачах, сэр, - ответил Наполеон, вытягивая ноги в кресле. - Я не видел, чтобы они занимались чем-либо, кроме обозначенного ранее.  
\- И это несмотря на работу с… - Сандерс дёрнул плечом, как делал всегда, когда подразумевал «красную угрозу» или «этих чёртовых коммуняк – ублюдочных леваков». Наполеон с трудом удержался от замечания, что по всем разведданным еще ни один советский шпион не научился улавливать, как говорят о его стране, не находясь в зоне слышимости.  
\- Я считаю Курякина очень порядочным человеком, - сказал он. - Временами уходит в штопор... его мама некоторое время занималась проституцией, помните эту печальную историю? Но в драке хорош, а политику мы не обсуждаем.  
Сандерс фыркнул.  
\- И он тебя не перевербовал.  
\- Ну, я его тоже нет, - заметил Наполеон. - Джентльменское соглашение. Кажется, и США, и Советы проверяют АНКЛ. Разрушать такую славную организацию только из-за необходимости работы с противоборствующей стороной кажется неправильным.  
\- Нужно это изменить, - приказал Сандерс. Его рот скривился, и у Наполеона замерло сердце. Он… он знал, к чему всё шло. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Соло постарался вспомнить радостное возбуждение от работы с Ильёй: в Риме, Стамбуле, в Берлине. А также в Спрингфилде и Стокгольме. Илья за это время успел стать практически лучшим другом.  
\- Как?  
\- Нам нечем его шантажировать, но ходят слухи, что он гомосексуал.  
Вот же чёрт!  
\- И это мы тоже не обсуждали, - прокомментировал Наполеон.  
\- Не скромничай, Соло, ты понял, что требуется, - оборвал Сандерс.  
\- Извините, придётся выразиться яснее. Вы хотите, чтоб я застал его занимающимся сексом и начал шантажировать?  
\- Твой приказ, - очень чётко и тихо произнёс Сандерс, - переспать с ним и получить доказательства, чтобы заставить передавать информацию.  
Слова прозвучали. Было немного больно.  
\- Такие методы больше в духе КГБ, вы не находите?  
\- Кажется, его не интересуют деньги или возможность жить на западе, - сказал Сандерс.  
\- Он может попытаться шантажировать меня, - возразил Наполеон, - если просчитает варианты.  
\- Мы уже знаем, что тебе нравится сосать члены, - ответил Сандерс. - Но, думаю, в КГБ не в курсе, как это нравится ему.  
Наполеон прикусил язык от бессильной злости.  
\- Не имею информации по данному вопросу.  
\- Ну вот и разберёшься, верно? - спросил Сандерс.  
Когда Наполеон вернулся, Илья сидел на его кровати в номере гостиницы.  
\- Ты говорил со своим руководителем из ЦРУ, - вполне спокойно заметил он, и Наполеон утвердительно проворчал. - Что ему было нужно?  
\- Они думают, ты начнёшь сливать информацию о КГБ, если я тебя обработаю, - сказал Наполеон, потому что одна мысль о необходимости устроить Илье медовую ловушку заставляла чувствовать себя грязным. Он снял пиджак и повесил на плечики.  
\- Я больше не располагаю информацией о КГБ, - отметил Илья, - а ты ничего не знаешь о текущих операциях ЦРУ, так как числишься в группе риска. Бессмысленно.  
\- Ты майору так и объяснил?  
Илья фыркнул.  
\- Майор поумнее Сандерса.  
\- Хм. - Наполеон развязал галстук и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рукавах рубашки. - На мне жучок?  
\- Не смеши, - ответил Илья.  
Значит, да. Теперь Наполеон хотя бы избавлен от унизительной необходимости в подробностях передавать запросы Сандерса.  
Наполеон снял рубашку, остался в одной майке и сел в кресло у стола.  
\- Ты им ничего обо мне не сообщил, - в конце концов произнёс Илья.  
\- Нет. Ты мой друг.  
\- Опасный секрет, - легко усмехнулся Илья.  
Наполеон очень постарался не улыбнуться. Почти получилось.  
\- Я бы не смог убедить тебя пойти против долга.  
\- Ни из-за денег, ни по любви.  
Чёрт, у Ильи хорошо получалось делать честное лицо.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Наверняка, - вставая, произнёс Илья. - Я все прослушки убрал, - добавил, склоняясь над сидящим в кресле Наполеоном. - В коридоре и обеих комнатах. Несколько служащих подрабатывают на ту или иную сторону.  
\- Сколько на этот раз?  
\- Шесть жучков от всех контор, - доложил Илья, кладя руки на подлокотники кресла. - Трое сотрудников. Один ваш, один наш и француз.  
\- Как основательно подошли.  
\- Если уж я собираюсь дать американцу меня соблазнить, то постараюсь никому не оставить доказательств для последующего шантажа, - сказал Илья и Наполеон приподнялся, чтобы Илье было удобней его целовать.

**Author's Note:**

> В английском после сокращения "мистер" точка не ставится, а в американском английском она есть.  
> Mr Holmes - английский вариант  
> Mr.Holmes - американский вариант.  
> Переводчик старался передать этот нюанс. =)
> 
> Огромная благодарность Kuzura за беттинг!


End file.
